phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tank (Aura)
Description Upon activation, the user is surrounded by a silvery mist that takes the shape of body armor. Grows in intensity and reflection every level. History When the Humans were still on their planet before the catastrophic merge, their main line of defense during the Medieval era were the warriors. Knights, Vanguards, and other types of infantry put their lives on the line to defend their kingdoms. To assist them with the exhausting battles that they endured, they wore plates of armor, ranging from iron to steel, to help keep them safe. Some chose to have their armor to be as durable as possible. Some decided to forge their armor to strike fear into the hearts of the enemies while sacrificing protection. After the merge, traces of the historic warriors could be seen in some Pokemon. The first recorded case of 'The Tank', as it is called, aura was seen with a Steelix, who was the protector of his family's seemingly-endless burrows. Attackers often found their moves ending up with cracked claws and split teeth along with shattered egos as they scurried away from the unbreakable warrior, who seemed to grow in defense the longer the battle continued. To this day, this aura is found on Steel type Pokémon than any other types, most likely due to how the knights wore their armors of iron and steel. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1- (Choose one) ** Pelt of Steel: This Pokémon's pelt/skin is exceptionally tough! +5% defense bonus. Enemies are determined to break the user's will, causing a significantly higher chance for them to attack the user. (Passive) ** Stagger: Just a scratch! Instead of being dealt with damage all at once, the user staggers the attack, causing the damage to be given at 25% intervals until reaching the full amount after four rounds. However, the pain takes its toll, causing a permanent -5% damage on the user. Can cause fainting after battle! (Passive) * Level 2- (Choose one) ** Solid as Stone: Like a rock, the user is hard to break. Also like a rock, however, they can't do too much without help. +10% defense (stacks on Pelt of Steel) at the cost of -5% damage. or ** Battle Cry: The Pokémon lets out an inspirational roar of attack, granting an additional 5% damage bonus to the party. * Level 4- Provoke: The Pokémon mocks/challenges their foe, forcing it to attack the user for three turns. One round cooldown. * Level 5- (Choose one) ** Pelt of Steel (Lvl 2 if taken at lvl 1): This Pokemon's pelt/skin is exceptionally tough! +10% (5% if just getting it here) defense bonus. (Passive) or ** Armed to the Teeth: Lots of battles has trained this Pokémon how to retaliate. 5% chance to cause 2% damage dealt to the user back at the attacker. (Passive) * Level 7- Guard: The user gathers the silver mist around them to form a wall the shape of a kite shield, deflecting all but Physic type attacks for two turns. However, the Tank cannot attack for those turns. Can be used on party members to protect them. Causes foes to have a significantly higher chance to focus on the Tank. 3-round cooldown. * Level 10- Resilient: This Pokémon has fought many battles, allowing him/her to learn from mistakes. +3% resistance to all types. (Passive) * Level 13- Ground Shock: The user stomps the ground with incredible force, creating a shockwave that surges in front of him/her. Causes moderate Ground Type damage with a 12% chance of paralysis. Can hit party members. 4-round cooldown. * Level 15- Heroic Leap: Da-da-da-daaaa! The user leaps into the fray of battle, landing with enough force to cause a 45% chance of flinching to enemies and allies around the impact zone. Causes attackers to focus on the Tank for the next round. Careful, because the Tank may miss and cause 5% damage to themselves. 2-round cooldown. * Level 17- Intimidating Shout: The Tank lets out a frightful roar, causing nearby enemies to have a -10% reduction to all defenses and attacks. * Level 20- Tank: With the full power of the reflective mist, the user creates armor tougher than steel, granting a 50% defense increase for four rounds. Enemies are awed by the sight, causing a -10% reduction to attack stats. 10-round cooldown. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura